LOVE ME, NOT YOUR SIBLINGS
by mysweetkat
Summary: COMPLETE Sakuno left Fuji for believing she caused the accident that hurt Yuuta. Realizing his mistake, Fuji tried to win her affections again. Now it's up to Inui, Yuuta and Yumiko to bring them together again.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. 

**Chapter 1**** The Accident And The Disappearance**

Fuji Syusuke flew past the reception and headed straight to the emergency unit. The hospital had called him earlier about an accident and his younger brother.

"Fuji!" A voice called him before he could step into the emergency unit. Pulling himself to an abrupt stop, he saw his old schoolmate Inui Sadaharu running up to him.

"WHERE'S YUUTA? WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO HIM?" Fuji grabbed hold of Inui's white coat.

"Calm down, Fuji. He is fine for now. They have already taken him to a private room on the 3rd. floor." Inui explained as Fuji nearly sagged against Inui in relief.

They arrived at the ICU waiting room and found another person waiting outside Yuuta's room.

"Sakuno!" Fuji went to his wife and hugged her.

"Syu! I was so scared." Sakuno gripped her husband tightly.

Fuji pulled away to take a good look at her. Her forehead had a small bandage. Her armed were treated for cuts. Her dress was badly creased and blackened in some places. Her hair was wet and tussled by sweat and something else. _'Alcohol!'_

"Sakuno, you smell like you had drank something alcoholic. What happened to Yuuta?"

Sakuno teared up at his question. _'He never even asked about me.'_

"We were driving back from Obasan's place when .." Sakuno gulped down at the terrifying pictures sweeping through her mind.

"It's alright, Sakuno-chan. You don't have to continue. Please sit down and rest awhile." Inui interrupted and made sure Sakuno sat on a nearby chair,

He turned to throw Fuji a warning look. _'Fuji is too careless to let her relieve the accident when he should be comforting her.'_

Fuji found himself startled at the fierce look from Inui. _'What? I just want to know what happened to Yuuta?'_

"I want to see him." Fuji said and Inui gave his permission with a nod.

Before Fuji stepped into Yuuta's room, he turned back to Sakuno, "Has Yumiko-neesan been contacted?"

Sakuno could only nod in silence. Inui walked back to her and was about to ask her about her wounds when….

"Excuse me but may I speak to a Mrs. Fuji Sakuno?" A medium built man in an uniform stood at the doorway.

"I am she." Sakuno said shakily.

"Pardon for interrupting but I need to ask you a few questions about the accident."

With the absence of her husband, Sakuno looked to Dr. Inui Sadaharu, her former sempai and the doctor in charge of Yuuta for guidance.

"Are you up to answering the officer's question, Sakuno-chan?" Inui asked gently.

"I..I think so." Sakuno's pale face and sad hallow eyes did not escape the notice of Inui and the police officer.

"Tell me if you don't feel well, Ma'am, I could tell my superior that you are not well enough to answer the questions." The police officer kindly added.

"Iie. I'll be fine." Sakuno pulled the hospital blanket closer to her. Inui had kindly offered the blanket when he found her shivering in cold in the waiting room when he had finally settled his patient in his room.

"May I know where were you heading on the road before the accident?"

"We were coming back into the city from my Obasan's place."

"Do you know what had caused the accident?"

"I think an animal tried to cross the road and we tried to avoid hitting it."

"I see. But how did the car ended up on it's side, Ma'am?"

"I..I'm not sure. There was a loud thump before I felt the car flew up a bit. After that, I don't remember much. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Ma'am. Who was driving the car?"

"Yuuta-kun was driving."

"Hmm." The police office gave Sakuno a long look. "But Ma'am we found you hanging out from the window on the driver's side."

"Really?" Sakuno was confused, "I really do not remember."

"Okay. Was Fuji Yuuta or yourself drinking anything before the accident?"

"We had water. Obasan gave each of us a bottle of water for our trip home, that's all."

"Was there any alcoholic beverages among your effects?"

"Oh, Obasan gave us a bottle of sake for Syusuke. Yuuta-kun placed it behind the driver's seat before we left."

"I see. That is all for now. Thank you Ma'am."

The police office gave Sakuno and Inui a polite nod and left.

They found Fuji leaning against the wall near Yuuta's room. His blue eyes was opened in silent rage. His hands gripped into fists were by his side.

"You were drinking and driving, weren't you, Sakuno?"

"Eh?" Sakuno and even Inui were shocked by Fuji's questioning.

Inui walked to Fuji, "Fuji, you've heard the answers from Sakuno. She has nothing…."

Fuji's sharp eyes silenced Inui. In all his years of knowing him, Inui had never seen such cold hard glittering nerve-breaking look from Fuji.

Sakuno watched as her husband walked up to her. Her eyes saw the rage within her husband and for the first time since she knew him, she felt fearful.

"They found you hanging from the window of the driver's side. You even smelled like you have been drinking sake or beer. How do you explain that?" Fuji struggled to keep himself from lashing out at Sakuno.

"Syusuke, I don't remember."

"DON'T REMEMBER? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? YUUTA IS WOUNDED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Fuji yelled at his wife for the first time in his life.

"HE..He..He could have died, Sakuno. And it's would be all your fault!" Fuji just turned away from Sakuno.

Sakuno could only sit there with hurt in her eyes and heart. _'Syusuke, you thought that of me?'_

Inui could not believe that this is Fuji Syusuke. _'He rather accused his own wife than finding out the truth behind the accident?. I know he is devoted to his siblings but he has gone too far with his accusation. '_

"Syusuke! Sakuno!" Yumiko, Fuji's older sister came into the room that very moment.

"Sakuno-chan, daijobu. Thank God you are alright." Yumiko gave Sakuno a hug and turned to Fuji and Inui. "How is Yuuta?"

Fuji said with a sad smile, "He's fine."

"Fine? That's all? What injuries did he sustain?" Yumiko turned to Inui.

Inui took out his PDA and made a few taps on it, "He had a bad concussion, 3 broken ribs, bruises and cuts and a broken leg."

"So kah. Can I see him?" Yumiko asked. Fuji took her hand and led her to their brother's room.

Sakuno was left forgotten by the Fuji siblings with Inui to accompany her.

"It'll be alright. Fuji will apologize when he realize his mistake." Inui tried to pacify Sakuno who sat like a statue since Fuji's outburst of anger.

"Iie. It's too late for that." Sakuno said in a tight voice before getting up.

Inui watched Sakuno who folded the blanket and laid them down on the chair she had vacated. Turning back to Inui, she gave him a smile and a bow before walking away.

"Are you going home, Sakuno-chan? Fuji and Yumiko-san will be out soon." Inui called out but the silent Sakuno kept on walking toward the lift. _'I hope she will be alright.'_

"Yokata, Yuuta is alright." Yumiko came out from the room without Fuji. She looked around and found the waiting room empty. "Inui, where's Sakuno-chan?"

"She left a minute ago."

"I could have sent her home myself. I hope I could catch up with her." Yumiko was about to leave when she found Inui blocking her path.

"We need to talk."

A few minutes later, Yumiko found herself holding back her tears after hearing from Inui the latest updates on her brother and sister-in-law. _'That baka Syusuke! What had he done to poor Sakuno?'_

"It might be best for Sakuno to have some time by herself to recover. Since Fuji insisted on staying with Yuuta, I'll go over tomorrow to see Sakuno." Yumiko outlined her plans to Inui.

Inui Sadaharu was the only former classmate who kept in touch with Fuji. He had spent time with Fuji and his siblings for many years. When Fuji and Sakuno start dating, Inui was the one who gave Yumiko and Yuuta the data on Sakuno so that they would get to know her better. When Fuji and Sakuno got married, the 3 Musketeers, as they called themselves, celebrated like crazy for getting Fuji hitched to Sakuno. But the years that followed caused them to doubt if Fuji is the right person for Sakuno.

"Then I will have a good heart to heart talk with Syusuke about Sakuno." Yumiko cracked her knuckles much to the consternation of Inui. An irritated or angry Yumiko is not a pretty sight.

"Fuji may be in a lot more trouble than that. Sakuno looks as though she had given up on him."

"How can you tell, Inui?"

"It's just a hunch this time, Yumiko-chan. But I always find my hunches 95 percent correct."

"Sakuno deserves more than what Fuji had done. If I was a man, I would have snatched her for myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yumiko rang the bell for the fifth time and tried to be patient. _'Sakuno, answer the door, please.'_

After the tenth try, she gave up and used the spare key Fuji had given to her many years ago. Out of respect for her sister-in-law, Yumiko had never used it until now.

The house was quiet and cold. Yumiko had looked into every room since she found the master bedroom empty. With a slight hesitation, she went to the master bedroom and opened the wardrobe. The half empty wardrobe explained more that she wanted to know. Sakuno had left.

"Fuji, you are in trouble." Yumiko sighed and called up Inui on her mobile.

"Ohayo, Yumiko-chan."

"She's gone, Inui."

"I know. She's here at my place with a suitcase."

"I'm coming over."

"You can't. She asked me not to tell Fuji."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"She said Fuji, not Yumiko. But if you show up, she might run off somewhere again."

"I see. I understand. How is she?"

"She's fuming mad, if you can believe it. But don't worry. My mom and sister are here and I have explained the situation with them."

"Thanks, Inui. Should we tell Fuji?"

"I don't think so. It might be good for Fuji to learn to value his wife more with her disappearance."

"What should I do?"

"Act concerned that Sakuno was not in the house and take it from there. We'll inform Yuuta once he's awake."

"Okay. I'm going to the hospital now."

"I'll see you there. I'm leaving now myself."

"Ja!" Yumiko closed her mobile and said, "Sorry, Syusuke, for what we are about to do but you are in need of a good lesson."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuji couldn't sleep all night. Thoughts of Sakuno, the accident and Yuuta haunted him. _'Sakuno, how could you do this to Yuuta.'_

The door opened and Yumiko walked in with a bag.

"Here's some clothes and toiletries for you, Syusuke."

"Thank you, Neechan. Where is Sakuno? She should be the one to do this and not you."

"You…" Yumiko tried to swallow the anger about to spill from her lips, "She's not home when I was there this morning. She might have gone to the morning market."

"So kah." Fuji just shrugged his shoulder and went to the attached bathroom to change.

Inui walked in a few minutes later and found a refreshed and changed Fuji and a silent fuming Yumiko sitting next to Yuuta.

"Ohayo, minna!"

"Good morning." Fuji greeted him while Yumiko gave him a smile.

"Mmmhh" A noise came from the bed. Fuji and Yumiko jumped up while Inui walked to the bedside.

Yuuta began to open his eyes. Everything was blurred so he blinked his eyes a few more times before he saw Fuji, Yumiko and Inui surrounding him.

"Wh..what happened? Where..am..am I?"

"Yuuta, we are so glad you were okay." Yuuta found himself squeezed between his brother and sister.

"Help me!" Yuuta called out to Inui. Two nurses walked in to assist Inui-sensei and found the comical display. Both giggled and broke the atmosphere.

"Hai, Hai! I need to examine Yuuta-kun so you two need to step out for a while. Please."

Fuji frowned and Yumiko pouted but both complied with Inui's request. They knew better than to contradict Inui in his doctor mode.

After getting a health clearance from Dr. Inui, they went back into the room.

"Where's Sakuno-neechan? Is she okay?" Yuuta's questions froze the other three people in the room.

"Yuuta, do no be concern about Sakuno!" Fuji said in a cold voice.

"What are you saying, Aniki? Sakuno-neechan was almost killed by my driving."

"What do you mean, Yuuta-kun? The police found her hanging from the driver's window. They thought she was driving." Yumiko asked before glancing at Fuji.

"Iie. I was driving the car when that stupid animal ran across our path. I sweaved the side but the car hit a large rock and tilted the car. Sakuno-neechan was unconscious and I tried to get her out since the car landed on her side. I remember trying to push her out through my window. I guess I loss conscious before I could completely get her out."

"Wh..what about the..the alcohol? I ..I smelled it on Sakuno…I thought she was drinking." Fuji turned pale and stammered.

"Drinking? Since when did Sakuno-neechan start drinking? She even threw up after drinking that little cup of sake at your own wedding, Aniki."

"Yuuta-kun, the police found you and Sakuno soaked in some alcoholic beverages. Care to explain?" Inui asked knowing what the answer would do to Fuji.

"That's Sakuno's Obasan's gift for Aniki when she found out that Aniki had won that photography award last month. It's her homemade sake."

"Wow. Since when did Ryuzaki-sensei learn to make her own sake?" Inui exclaimed.

Fuji got up and left the room without a word. Yumiko and Inui looked at each other knowingly. They knew Fuji is heading home.

"Hey, why is Aniki acting all weird? Is Sakuno-neechan really okay?"

"Yuuta, there have been some developments when you were here sleeping."

A few minutes later, Yuuta found his mouth gaping wide in disbelief. "Ani….that baka aniki did THAT?"

Yumiko and Inui nodded. Yuuta said something rude and turned away.

"Did Sakuno-neechan tell you that she's pregnant?"

It was Inui's and Yumiko's turn to gape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuji did not know what to say. The empty and cold house, the half-empty wardrobe with a missing suitcase and an envelope with his name on it clearly explained what he had done to himself.

His hands shook as he tore open the envelope and read the letter.

_Syusuke-san,_

_By the time you read this, I would have left the house._

_Sorry but __I cannot tolerate it anymore. It has become obvious to me last night that I would never be a true wife and love to you._

_Please don't look for me. Once I settled down, I will engage a lawyer to file our divorce papers._

_Sakuno._

Fuji sat on their bed and for the first time since the death of his parents, he cried tears of sorrow.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

TO BE CONTINUED

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a newbie author. This is my second fanfiction and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! Please be aware of the characters' OOCness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

**Chapter 2 The Anger And The Regret**

"That baka Syusuke!" A delicate yet strong hand gripped a pair of kitchen knife and chopped up the carrots into pieces.

"I don't know what I saw in him in the first place." Mutterings accompanied the whacking sound and a large cabbage head met its end on the chopping board.

"That insufferable idiot always thinks about his sister or little brother!" Some onions and tofu soon suffered the same fate as the carrots and cabbage.

Fuji Sakuno waved the knife in the air, "I AM YOUR WIFE! YOU SHOULD THINK OF ME MORE!"

Hack! Chop! "YOU SHOULD BELIEVE MORE IN ME, YOUR WIFE!"

"Sakuno?"

Sakuno squeaked in surprise and turned around, "Hai, Inui-sempai?"

"Do you need any help?" Inui's straight face did not reveal his dilemma in holding back his laughter. This was the umpteenth time he had witnessed Sakuno's anger being lashed out upon the poor vegetables and meat during her meal preparation. It has never failed to tickle his funny bone.

"Iie." Sakuno shook her red-tinted face, "I'll be fine. This is the last dish."

"Then I'll set the dining table." Inui left the kitchen doorway.

"Arigato, Inui-sempai." Sakuno called out. She was certain her sempai was laughing at her for venting out her anger on the vegetables again.

The dinner prepared by Sakuno was yet again received with much thanks and praises from Inui, his parents and younger sister. After clearing and washing up, Inui beckoned Sakuno to the backyard.

"Fuji wants to meet with you."

"Honto? I wonder why?" Sakuno listlessly gazed at her hands on her lap. They were sitting on a long bench facing the backyard.

"You have been here for more than 2 weeks. While Fuji is glad you are in a safe place, he wanted to reconcile with you. He may have deserved it for what he had done but Fuji is now the one in distress." Inui carefully gauged Sakuno's feelings through her expression.

"He has Yumiko and Yuuta. He doesn't need me." Sakuno repeated the same old phrase she had been sprouting ever since Yumiko and Yuuta had requested and later had begged her to meet with Fuji.

"Do you believe that with all your heart, Sakuno? Fuji had been depressed and lifeless ever since you left. We believed that he had regretted his harsh action."

"Inui, I need more time. I'm not ready to see him yet."

"Hmm," Inui sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I will ask Yumiko and Yuuta to stop disturbing you for the time being. But Sakuno, if you still love Fuji, you need to fight for your marriage and for your love for him."

Silence

"Sakuno, Yumiko and Yuuta really love you as a sister. They hoped you would give Fuji a chance."

Silence.

"Just think about it, alright? We are your friends and we will be here for you."

"Arigato, Inui-sempai."

"Good night, Sakuno." Inui left the young woman to her thoughts.

Sakuno sat there for awhile before getting up to return to her temporary room. Sakuno found herself tossing and turning in her bed that night. Thoughts of her …stupid, empty-headed, foolish...husband occupied her mind and prevented any restful sleep.

_**xxxxxFlashback Beginsxxxxx**_

"_**Yumiko and Yuuta were angry when they found out what Fuji had done. But they had no choice but to reveal your whereabouts since Fuji wanted to report to the police about your disappearance." Inui told her the first week she had moved into the Inui household.**_

_**Sakuno panicked and stood up. "No! That means he will find me here. I need to leave."**_

"_**Sakuno, it's all right. Fuji promised to wait until you are ready to see him. Yumiko stressed to him that you would disappear again if he forced himself into your presence."**_

"_**So kah? Thank you and thank Yumiko-neesan for me." Sakuno sat down again with relief.**_

"_**Fuji did ask Yumiko to pass a letter to you through me." Inui laid a white envelope on the table between them. "It's up to you to read it."**_

_**After Inui left the room, she tore open the envelope.**_

_**Dearest Sakuno, I humbly apologize for hurting you with my careless words. Let us work things out together. Please come home. Yours, Syusuke.**_

_**Sakuno felt disappointed. After reading the lines a few more times, she grew more and more angry. 'Not a word about loving me or missing me. Nothing that tells me he regrets his behavior or wants to change his ways. NOTHING!'**_

_**Sakuno crumpled the letter into a ball and tossed it into the rubbish bin.**_

_**xxxxxFlaskback Endsxxxxx**_

"What should I do?" Sakuno whispered with tears falling from her eyes. Reaching down to rub her belly where a small bulge was growing, she sniffled. "What should your Mummy do about your Daddy?"

* * *

**MEANWHILE……………….**

Fuji had been sitting in his workroom the whole evening, gazing into a framed photograph of Sakuno and himself on their wedding day. Tonight would be a repetition of the previous nights because he had not been getting any restful sleep since Sakuno had left him.

Yumiko and Yuuta had berated him, as soon as Yuuta was released from the hospital, about his behavior toward Sakuno. Fuji had always thought he was a loving and considerate husband and lover toward Sakuno. Revelations from his sister and otouto had made him realized he had hurt Sakuno for a long time.

"What should I do, Sakuno?" Fuji began to talk to the photo. "What can I do to make you see that I truly love you?"

"I was blind to my own behavior, always putting Yumiko and Yuuta first above you and our marriage." A finger lovingly traced the features of the laughing bride in the photo.

"Won't you give me another chance, Sakuno?"

_**xxxxxFlashback Beginsxxxxx**_

"_**The first thing you need to do is to woo Sakuno again. Telling us you are sorry is no use. You need to say those words to her, Syuusuke." Yumiko walked to and fro in agitation.**_

_**Fuji sat dejectedly on the sofa. His sister and brother had already informed him about Sakuno's whereabouts. He was happy she was in a safe place but he had wanted to go to her. They had forbid him from approaching Sakuno.**_

"_**You need to give her some time, Aniki. Inui told us Sakuno-neechan was very furious. His family was afraid to go into the kitchen whenever she offered to cook for them. Inui's sister said it was like hearing someone being beheaded over and over again. Ugh! That's creepy!" Yuuta shivered.**_

"_**How am I supposed to woo her when I can't see her?" Fuji asked.**_

"_**Hmm. I know! Write her a letter and we will pass it on to her through Inui." Yumiko stated with glee.**_

"_**Good idea, Neechan. Aniki can start wooing through the letters till Sakuno-neechan changes her mind." Yuuta agreed heartily.**_

_**Fuji left the room to get some writing paper and a pen. The three Fujis sat at the dining table and pondered about the content of the letter.**_

"_**Not too long and not too short." Yuuta suggested.**_

"_**Not too dry and not too flowery either." Yumiko added.**_

"_**Eto, what should I say?" Fuji looked at them sheepishly.**_

_**Yumiko stared at Fuji and Yuuta shake his head, with both thinking, 'How did he ever win the heart of fair Sakuno? It looks like he does not have any romantic soul in him.'**_

"_**Ahem! First, greet her nicely. Then write down an apology." Yumiko instructed and watched as Fuji wrote something down.**_

"_**And then?" Fuji looked at them expectantly.**_

"_**The rest is up to you, Aniki. We can only help you this much!" Yuuta said with exasperation.**_

_**Yumiko and Yuuta soon left the house to give Fuji some time to compose his letter.**_

_**xxxxxFlashback Endsxxxxx**_

Fuji sighed again. Yumiko and Inui had reported the demise of his first letter in the hands of Sakuno. They were shocked when he revealed what he had written in the letter.

"I'm clueless right now, Sakuno. Is there a way to win your heart back?" Fuji asked before putting down the photo frame. He left his workroom and switched off the lights. Trekking through the hallway, his attention was caught by a large photo frame.

When they had first moved into their house, Sakuno had made a collage of photos taken during their courting days. Fuji had made a large frame to keep the collage in good condition. They had hung it on the hallway to show off to family and friends.

Fuji studied the collage for a moment with a sense of nostalgia. He had identified some photos that were taken during their dates while some were about the various places they had visited. Some pictures were showing the happy times spent with their families and their friends, and the last picture that was placed right in the middle was the one taken after Sakuno had accepted Fuji's proposal of marriage.

**POP!** A light bulb lighted up in Fuji's brain. Soon a smile appeared on his lips while his eyes danced with joy.

"Sakuno, wait for me. I will sweep you off your feet before you know it." Fuji with a gleam in his blue eyes, chuckled as he rubbed his hands together.

Being a freelance photographer has its advantages. It was a good thing that Fuji does not have any assignment at the moment. It would take a lot of his attention to launch his plans to capture the heart of his wife again.

* * *

_**AT THE SAME TIME……………..**_

"Neechan, do you think Aniki is planning to write again to Sakuno-neechan?"

"I'm not sure Yuuta but whatever he does, he has to try it on his own."

"I still think we need to tell him about the baby, Nee-chan."

"Sakuno has to be the one to tell him, Yuuta, not us and definitely not Inui."

"I hope they would be reconciled soon. I want to be a doting uncle."

"Me, too. I mean I want to be a doting aunt. I hope it's a girl."

"Me, too. I don't want a boy that turns out to be like Aniki."

"Hey, I doubt Sakuno would let her baby act like Syusuke."

"Hmm, maybe having a nephew won't be so bad."

"We'll just have to wait and see, Yuuta."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

TO BE CONTINUED

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a newbie author. This is my second fan fiction and I will do my best to improve. So, please R & R. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! Please be aware of the characters' OOCness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To readers and reviewers, I apologized for the late update of the 2****nd****. Chapter. I had to complete my 1****st****. fan fiction first before I could continue with my 2****nd****. One. Please enjoy this short but sweet 3****rd****. Chapter and R&R please. THANKS FOR YOUR KIND PATIENCE! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

**Chapter 3 The Flowers And The Memories**

Sakuno stared at the small bouquet of flowers she had received from the hands of a delivery boy.

"Ano, you need to sign here." The young boy said as he held out a clipboard and a pen.

Sakuno signed absentmindedly and paid no attention when the boy left through the front door. Her eyes were focused on the flowers. She slowly walked back to the living room and sat down on a sofa in a daze. Staring at the flowers, Sakuno knew in her heart, who had sent them.

_**...FLASHBACK BEGINS….**_

_**5 YEARS AGO…**_

_**Ryuuzaki Sakuno was walking out of her college library with her head buried in a book when she bumped into another person.**_

"_**Eh, I am so sorry." Sakuno quickly bowed and apologized.**_

"_**Sakuno-chan, is that you?"**_

_**Sakuno looked up and gasped. "Fuji Syuusuke! I mean, Fuji-sempai, what are you doing here?"**_

_**Fuji chucked at her look of shock, "I'm a student here myself. I'm here to gather some references for my project."**_

"_**So kah? But I don't see you around campus."**_

"_**I'm in the Liberal Arts department and that is on the far side of the campus. And you? What are you majoring in?"**_

"_**I'm in the Education department. I'm studying to be a Teacher."**_

"_**Hmm. So you are following your Obasan's footsteps. By the way, how's Ryuuzaki-sensei?"**_

"_**She is well. Obasan had retired from teaching and has moved to the country to stay with a group of elderly former teachers. The weather there was much better for her health."**_

"_**I see." Fuji took a look at his watch and asked, "Are you free now? Do you want to grab a cup of coffee and chat?"**_

_**Sakuno shook her head and said, "I don't have a class until 3 pm. I'm free." **_

_**On their first unofficial date, they had spent a few hours chatting about their good old days in Seishun High and the tennis club and their current life. During their chat over a cup of coffee at the library's café, Sakuno had discovered that another sempai, Inui Sadaharu had kept in touch with Fuji. **_

"_**I haven't seen him since he graduated from Seishun High. Do you think we could hang out together?" Sakuno asked innocently. Sakuno was unaware of the displeasing look that crossed Fuji's face for a short moment.**_

_**Fuji had thought of a good idea and suggested, "How about this? Come over to my house for dinner and I'll invite Inui to come along. That way, we can chat and enjoy a home-cooked meal. My sister Yumiko loved to cook. I want you to meet my sister and my brother too."**_

_**Sakuno had heartily agreed. It was the beginning of their relationship. Sakuno and Fuji did meet a few times after that dinner at Fuji's house. Three months after they had bumped into each other at the college library, Fuji had asked Sakuno to go steady with him. He had presented her with a bouquet of baby-pink tulips and white lilacs when she said Yes.**_

_**That moment Fuji's blue-azure eyes had held her chocolate brown eyes as his gentle caressing voice lovingly explained the symbolic meaning behind the flowers.**_

"_**The tulips symbolise imagination, dreaminess, perfect lover, and a declaration of love. It represents my heart's desire to be all that to you and more. The lilacs speak of youthful innocence. They remind me of you, Sakuno-chan."**_

_**Fuji and Sakuno had shared their first kiss that night.**_

_**...FLASHBACK ENDS….**_

Sakuno's tears fell upon the bouquet of tulips and lilacs that had brought back so many memories.

* * *

**MEANWHILE……..**

Yumiko, Yuuta and Inui were sitting in front of Fuji at a café not far from Inui's house.

"You sure can come up with good plans, Fuji." Inui said with awe after Fuji had outlined his plans to them.

"I always thought Fuji was unromantic. He had proven me wrong." Yumiko wiped away imaginary happy tears from her eyes.

"Feh, Aniki is just being desperate." Yuuta sat back and scowled at his smiling brother.

"Please help me to win her heart again." Fuji asked with sincerity.

Inui, Yumiko and Yuuta looked at each other before giving their friend and brother a nod.

"Thank you." Fuji said with nervousness, "Actually this afternoon, I have already started on Phase 1 of my plans. Sakuno would have received my first offering by now."

"What did you do, Syuusuke?" Yumiko's eyes narrowed, "I hope you have not done something to upset Sakuno again."

Fuji quicky shook his head, "Nothing, Nee-chan. I have just sent her some flowers."

"Well, flowers are okay." Yuuta said thoughtfully.

"Phase 1 will last for a week because it will take me some time to prepare for Phase 2. That's where you guys can help me."

"Fuji, call us and let us know ahead of time before you implement your Phase 2, okay?" Inui said.

"Honto. Yuuta and I also need time to prepare ourselves." Yumiko added.

Fuji gave them a brilliant smile, "I know. Thank you, Minna!"

"So, Aniki, does this mean you will take care of the tab for our meal here?" Yuuta asked with a teasing grin.

Fuji's smile almost slipped as he stared at the table next to their table. The table was piled high with stacks of empty plates and glasses. Inui, Yumiko and Yuuta had ordered and had eaten a large meal during their discussion.

"I'll take care of it." Fuji smiled, hiding his short-term regret for asking his siblings and his friend for help.

* * *

**AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Well, Baby Fuji, what do you think?" Sakuno whispered softly as she carefully rubbed over the slight bulge.

Sakuno sniffled and wiped the last of her tears from her eyes with sleeves of her top. She was still sitting on the living room sofa. The flowers had been placed next to her.

"Your Daddy had sent such a lovely bouquet that reminded your Mummy about our early courting days. Do you think your Mummy should give your Daddy a chance, Baby Fuji?"

"Your Inui-jisan said your Daddy was sorry for what he had done. Your Mummy wanted to see your Daddy again but your Mummy is too scared. Your Mummy is scared that your Daddy will do the same thing all over again." Sakuno continued with her one-sided talk with her pre-born child.

Sakuno tilted her head to study the flowers at her side. "Maybe your Mummy should wait and see what your Daddy would do first after this?"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a newbie author. This is my second fanfiction and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! Please be aware of the characters' OOCness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

**Chapter 4 Seven Bouquets And More Memories**

"Fuji, you have managed to turn Sakuno's room into a flower shop. Won't the florist be running out of flowers soon?" Inui teased. He watched his friend gazing out into the rainy afternoon through the French windows of Fuji's large living room.

"I used to surprise her with small bouquet of flowers when we started going out and during our early married years." Fuji said with a wistful smile. "I didn't realize I missed those teary happy smiles she used to give me whenever I gave her one."

"Well, Sakuno-chan did smile a lot more since she started receiving those bouquets."

Fuji's eyes lighted up at the news. He sighed happily, "So kah? I'm glad Phase 1 works out well. I hope she would remember the meaning behind them too."

"Hmm, you mean you are using the language of flowers to woo her?" Inui asked curiously.

Fuji nodded, "I had a book about language of flower. We would talk about the meaning of each flower every time I gave her a bouquet."

"Hmm, do you think you could share with your old friend what message you have been sending to your wife?"

* * *

**MEANWHILE……..**

With a happy sigh, Sakuno gazed at the bouquets of flowers she had arranged in her room. She had been enjoying them from where she was sitting on her bed since their fresh floral fragrance had filled up the room.

On Monday, she had received the tulips and lilacs. Her attention turned to the other six bouquets. Tuesday's bouquet was a small arrangement of red carnations and white sweet pea.

"_**Happy One Month Anniversary, Sakuno-chan!"**_

"_**Oh Syusuke, these are so beautiful!"**_

"_**Carnations speak of pride and beauty while sweet pea means delicate pleasure. To me, you are my pride and my beauty and I take great pleasure in being with you."**_

Sakuno sighed with fond remembrance of Fuji's words and turned to look at the Wednesday's bouquet. The array of light pink gladiolus and maroon heather was a replica of the one given to her by Fuji on her graduation day.

"_**The gladiolus means strength of character and the heather means admiration. I gave them to you because I admired your no-nonsense strong character to achieve your dreams and life goals. Congratulations, my love." **_

Sakuno felt nostalgic as she recalled those words from long ago. Her eyes turned to the next display of flower that had arrived on Thursday. Large yellow sunflowers were surrounded by freesia.

"_**Happy Birthday, Sakuno-chan! These flowers are for you."**_

"_**Wow! I love these, Syu!"**_

"_**Sunflowers are about pure thoughts and freesia means innocence. They reminded me to think pure thoughts about you, Sakuno-chan, since you are still my innocent little virgin."**_

_**"SYUSUKE! You are embarrassing me."**_

Sakuno closed her eyes and blushed because she had given herself to Fuji on her birthday that day. She opened her eyes again to gaze at Friday's offering. Fuji had given her a bouquet of red roses and snapdragons when he proposed to her after a candlelight dinner.

"_**Sakuno, red roses speak of my passionate love and snapdragons talk about desire like my desire to spend the rest of my life with you. "**_

_**"Syu..Syusuke...?"**_

_**"I love you. So, please marry me, Sakuno."**_

Sakuno sniffled and grabbed a tissue from a tissue box to wipe away a stray tear from her eye. Those memories were stirring her emotions.

On Saturday, the delivery boy had sent 2 bouquets since the florist would be closed on Sunday. One was a bouquet of red amaryllis and pink hyacinth. The other was a bouquet of purple orchids and hydrangea.

Sakuno still remembered their first wedding anniversary when Fuji had presented her with the amaryllis and hyacinth after they had a good dinner at her favourite Chinese restaurant.

"_**Sakuno, we have been happy as husband and wife for a year. Like the amaryllis, you have been my splendidly beautiful wife. I love you, Sakuno."**_

"_**Oh, Syu, I love you too."**_

"_**Hyacinths mean constancy. I hope our love, Sakuno, will remain constant throughout our lives." **_

Sakuno was sobbing quietly when her eyes fell upon the last bouquet. It was 3 years ago that Fuji had given her the orchids and hydrangea when she had miscarried their baby a month after they had found out Sakuno was pregnant.

"_**You are not alone in this, Sakuno. I love you, my sweet. You will always be the belle of my heart like those orchids. Anything you go through, I will go through them with you. That is my heartfelt promise like those hydrangeas."**_

Curled up on her bed, Sakuno kept on crying. A hand was rubbing her belly where their baby was growing. _'I miss you, Syusuke.'_

* * *

**AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Well, it seemed like you had done well during your early years with Sakuno-chan. What had gone wrong, Fuji?" Inui asked after hearing Fuji's story about the flowers.

"I'm...I'm not sure, Inui."

"Losing the baby is not your's or Sakuno's fault. It's just nature. You two are healthy to have babies again."

"I know. But there's this fear in my heart that I would lose everyone around me. I know that does not excuse my attitude toward Sakuno. I should care more about Sakuno than Nee-chan or Yuuta."

"Fuji, just do your best to win Sakuno-chan again. Yumiko, Yuuta and I will be rooting for you."

"Just give me a hand during my Phase 2 plan and all will be well."

"Okay, Fuji."

"I just pray I'm not too late in winning her back. She's my everything."

Inui kept quiet as he watched his friend closing his eyes to contemplate his situation in silent agony.

_'Sakuno-chan, you have to decide soon or Fuji will be totally broken.'_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

TO BE CONTINUED

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a newbie author. This is my second fanfiction and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! Please be aware of the characters' OOCness.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sumimasen, Minna-san, for the delayed update. Due to minor writer's block and work-related issues, I did not have the chance to create new chapters. Now everything is back on track. Hurray! :)_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

**Chapter 5 The Launch of Phase 2 (Part 1)**

"Fuji, are you ready? Be prepared if Sakuno gets upset about this." Yumiko asked anxiously.

Fuji nodded quietly without being obviously nervous. He could tell that his sister has been eyeing the way he gripped tightly on his mug of coffee.

The familiar quaint café was just the right spot for his Phase 2. Fuji had chosen the same table he and Sakuno had used a few year before. It's tucked in a corner behind some potted ferns to ensure privacy for him and Sakuno. The large glass windows next to the table enable him and his Nee-chan to keep a lookout for their expected guests.

"I hope Yuuta had managed to lure Sakuno to come along with him and Inui." Yumiko fretted, much to the amusement of Fuji.

"Nee-chan, you seemed to be more nervous than I. Please relax and trust in my plans." Fuji gave his sister a gentle smile.

Yumiko nodded and sighed, "I know, Syusuke. It's just that the three of us really want you two to get back together."

"I know, Nee-chan. Arigatou! If all went well today, I will spend my whole life treating Sakuno with love and adoration." Fuji said with a hopeful smile, earning a sympathetic look from his sister.

"Fuji, don't give up. We will be here to support you and Sakuno!" Yumiko gave him thumbs up.

"Thank you, Nee-chan." Fuji thanked her and looked down to his mug of lukewarm coffee.

Next to the mug was a velvet box. In his mind, he could picture the gift he had prepared with care. He had planned to re-create the celebration of his first successful photography exhibition at a well-known gallery. It was also the day he proposed to her.

"Thinking about the past, Fuji?" Yumiko asked gently when she saw the faraway look in his blue-azure eyes.

"Hmmm. I want this meeting to be just as special as that day. But nothing can replace that special day in my life." Fuji mused but he quickly stiffened when his eyes caught something outside the window.

Yumiko sighed and wondered how today's meeting would turned out. Her eyes fell upon the bouquet of roses and snapdragons placed on a chair next to Fuji._ 'Fuji! Sakuno! Please stop being stubborn and start talking again. If not, Inui, Yuuta and I will have to do something drastic.'_

"They're here!" Fuji whispered to Yumiko. His bright azure eyes were staring at one of the three persons walking across the street toward the café.

"You had better get ready, Syusuke and good luck!" Yumiko gave her brother a wink and immediately left.

* * *

**MEANWHILE……..**

Sakuno was glad to leave Inui's house. She had finally thrown away the last wilted bouquet yesterday and had detested staying in her bare cheerless room.

When Yuuta came over for a visit and invited her and Inui for lunch, she was relieved to go with them. She was lost in her thoughts and was unaware of the two men walking beside her exchanging knowing looks. _Phase 2 has commenced! Fuji's/Aniki's plans had better work!_

"We're here." Yuuta's voice broke through Sakuno's silent contemplation.

Sakuno's eyes widened with apprehension when she recognized the small café. Her slight hesitation did not escape the notice of her two friends. Inui took a deep breath and gave a nod to his accomplice. Yuuta returned Inui's nod with a determined grim look and both men gently pushed Sakuno toward the café's entrance.

"Good, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Inui said loudly causing Sakuno to giggle nervously. Yuuta and Inui watched from behind as Sakuno stepped into the café and gaze around with sad fondness. _'The place still looks the same.'_

"Sakuno-neechan, we have reserved a table. Please go ahead of us. We need to go next door to collect something." Yuuta excused himself and Inui.

"Eh? But…..I can come with….." Sakuno stammered at the sudden change of plans.

"Daijobu, Sakuno. Yuuta and I will be back real quick." Inui gave a reassuring smile.

"Hai, you can order first and wait for us." Yuuta smiled encouragingly.

"Irrashaimase. Your table is ready, Fuji Yuuta-san!" A waiter came up to them.

"Thank you. Can you lead my guest to the table first? We will be back later." Yuuta said as he handed over a note to the waiter. The waiter glanced at the note and gave Yuuta an understanding smile.

"This way, Miss." Sakuno was soon lead away by the courteous waiter after Yuuta and Inui left the café.

Sakuno had silently followed the waiter with a worried frown. _'Yuuta and Inui are acting really weird today. Where are they going? Are they alright?'_

Sakuno was so caught up with her thoughts that she did not pay attention when the waiter held out a chair and slide it in under her as she sat down.

Finally when Sakuno looked up and gaze around, she almost squeaked out in shock and disbelief. _'This…this is the same table Fuji and I had sat in on that DAY.' _

A bouquet and a velvet box placed in the middle of the table caught her eyes. Sakuno recognized the flowers and felt uneasy dread in her heart. _Why is this happening? What is going on?'_

"Konnichiwa, Sakuno-chan." Fuji Syusuke stepped out from a dark corner with a gentle smile and bright azure eyes filled with love.

* * *

**AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Well, it seemed like it might turned out well." Yumiko said with her eyes fixed upon her brother and his estranged wife.

"Mada mada, Yumiko. It's still too early to tell." Inui said.

"I hope Aniki don't mess up again." Yuuta said gruffly and took a long sip from his ice-blended chocolate-vanilla.

The three Muskateers were sitting in another café across the street to watch over their friends/brother/sister-in-law. The large glass windows from both cafés had afforded them a clear view of what's going on.

"By the way, Yuuta, I have been meaning to ask you. Sakuno is a year younger than you. Why do you call her "Nee-chan"?" Inui asked curiously, leaving Yumiko to continue with her silent observation of their targets.

"Well, Sakuno is married to Aniki so she's like an older sister-in-law. So I started calling her Nee-chan." Yuuta explained with a grin, "Besides, she doesn't mind."

"So kah. That explains a lot." Inui nodded.

"NO! Don't make her cry, Syusuke!" Yumiko startled the two men when she suddenly stood up with angry fists. The two men turned to look at the other café to find Fuji trying to comfort a crying Sakuno.

"What have you done, Aniki?" Yuuta asked angrily while Inui observed with a thoughtful look.

"Hmm. This is quite interesting." Inui said with a smile.

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Author's Note: My apologies for any errors. I'm a newbie author. This is my second fanfiction and I will do my best to improve. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! Please be aware of the characters' OOCness._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.**

**Chapter 6 The Launch of Phase 2 (Part 2)**

Fuji Syuusuke watched with eager anticipation as the waiter led Sakuno toward the table and has her seated. His heart ached when he saw how Sakuno had looked at the gifts on the table with nervousness and sadness. _'Most likely she remembered how I proposed to her here. But this is the perfect place for my plans.'_

"Konnichiwa, Sakuno-chan." Fuji stepped out from his corner with a gentle smile and eyes filled with love.

His heart ached further when Sakuno stared at him with disbelief and hint of fear in her eyes.

"Did I surprise you, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji said softly and sat down across from her.

Sakuno stared silently at him for a minute before lowering her head to look at her hands laid on her laps. The table hid her tightly clenched and shaking hands.

"I know you were not expecting to see me here. But this place, especially this table, carries a special memory for us, doesn't it?" Fuji commented. He was slightly disheartened when there was no reaction from his estranged wife. _'I have to press on. No matter what happened, I want her to know my true feelings.'_

"I'm sorry, Sakuno." Fuji apologized with a low voice.

Sakuno looked up timidly with her eyes widened in wonder.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Fuji continued, encouraged by her reaction. "I was blinded by my own thoughtlessness. Inui, Nee-chan and Yuuta had been pounding that fact into me since you left."

Sakuno continued to stare at him in silence.

"Sakuno, please forgive me for treating you the way I did." Fuji said and picked up the flowers.

"Remember these, Sakuno? I gave you roses and snapdragons when I first proposed to you. Please accept these flowers, Sakuno, as a re-dedication of my love and my desire to spend the rest of my life loving you the way you deserved to be loved."

"Syu..Syuusuke.." Sakuno's eyes teared up. She watched as Fuji laid the bouquet on her lap. Sakuno grasped them with her shaking hands, allowing the fragrance from the flowers to waft up to her.

With determination, Fuji quickly snatched up the velvet box. Steadily, he knelt down on one knee next to Sakuno's chair. More tears fell from Sakuno's eyes when she realized Fuji's position.

Fuji opened the lid of the box and held it up to her with one hand. "Sakuno-koi, please make me the truly happiest man on earth once more by accepting this ring. Please re-marry me, my heart, my soul, my Sakuno!"

Sakuno closed her eyes, clenched the flowers into her chest and started crying.

Fuji lifted his hand and cupped Sakuno's wet cheek gently and reverently.

* * *

**MEANWHILE……..**

"I am going to kill that boy." A furious Yumiko started to crack her fingers.

"After that, I will take my turn at Aniki, Nee-san." A fierce looking Yuuta said with all seriousness.

The other patrons of the café stared and whispered at the display of the Fuji siblings.

"Daijobu. Fuji's plans are working well." Inui's comment caused the siblings to look at him with amazement.

"What? Fuji made Sakuno cry again and you say Fuji's plans are working?" Yumiko asked angrily.

"Look at what she is holding." Inui nodded toward the other café.

Yumiko and Yuuta took some time to study the scene.

"Sakuno-neechan is holding the flowers." Yuuta said.

"Syusuke is kneeling next to her. I know he is not a mean person so…" Yumiko said thoughtfully.

"What ever Fuji had said must have touched Sakuno's heart and caused her to cry from relief or joy." Inui ended Yumiko's sentence confidently.

The three Muskateers sat back in their chairs and continued to watch the drama unfold in the other café.

"Soon my mother and sister have to start cooking again." Inui said to break the silence.

"What do you mean, Inui-san?" Yuuta asked curiously.

"My family had been asking her to cook for them since Sakuno's cooking was so good."

"Iina, you get to eat her cooking." Yumiko said with envy, "I will go to Syusyuke's place more often to eat once this is all over."

"Me, too!" Yuuta added.

"You two had better think twice about spending too much time with Fuji and Sakuno." Inui said speculatively.

"Why, Inui-san? They are family." Yuuta said.

"I have done my research on you two. The chances of your presence negatively influencing the relationship between Fuji and Sakuno are 75 percent."

"WHAT?" The Fuji siblings nearly shouted.

"Just think how often you two hang out with Fuji and Sakuno or stay at their place for long hours or keep asking them to do this and that." Inui said before taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

The silent siblings spotted guilty faces after they had thought back on those moments mentioned by Inui.

"It's a miracle they are still together. My data tells me Fuji and Sakuno hardly had time to be together when the two of you keep interrupting their married life."

"I..I guess I can help by not disturbing them so much." Yumiko said in a small voice.

"I will keep that in mind as well." Yuuta rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look.

"Hmm. I see that they've made up." Inui said, causing the Fuji siblings to swirl around toward the other café.

* * *

**AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Sakuno, my love, marry me again. Onegai!" Sakuno heard the pleading in Fuji's voice. Fuji's warm hand had cupped her cheek and the thumb kept wiping away her rivers of tears.

After taking a few deep breathes, Sakuno managed to calm down. She placed her hand over Fuji's over her cheek and said softly, "Hai, Syuusuke."

Fuji smiled widely, "Arigatou, Sakuno. And most importantly,.."

Sakuno tilted her head curiously, "Hai?"

Fuji leaned over to whisper into her ears, "**I LOVE YOU, SAKUNO, NOW AND ALWAYS!**"

"Syuusuke!" Sakuno blushed with a shy smile, causing Fuji to chuckle.

Sakuno watched with a happy heart as Fuji took out a gold band from the velvet box and slide it onto her ring finger. Sakuno was awed by the three rubies arranged into a heart resting on top of the gold band. Her silver wedding ring with a similar heart made of diamonds, which Sakuno had never taken off even when had she left Fuji, twinkled next to the gold ring.

"Sakuno, the heart of rubies is my heart full of love just for you." Fuji explained.

Sakuno gasped when Fuji pulled her out of her chair into his arms. "Come back to me, Sakuno. I will do everything in my powers to prove my love to you. Please come home with me."

"Hai, Syusuke." Sakuno nodded into his chest and felt Fuji sighed. Sakuno leaned more into Fuji's embrace as he tightened his hold on her.

"I miss you, Sakuno."

"I miss you, too Syuusuke."

"Do you like the flowers I sent?" Fuji asked softly as he dropped down his head to place soft kisses along Sakuno's neck.

"I…I love them Syu." Sakuno's voice turned raspy when Fuji nibbled at the nape of her neck.

Sakuno looked up dreamily when Fuji lifted his head from her neck to place his warm lips upon hers.

Sakuno felt the familiar heat rush from her lips toward her whole body. Her mind clouded in passion and her eyes closed in wondrous warmth.

"Ahem!"

Sakuno blinked owlishly when Fuji quickly placed some distance between them.

The waiter, who had seated Sakuno earlier, stood nearby with a stoic face and asked, "Are you ready to order your evening meal, Sir? Madam?"

Sakuno flushed and sat down quickly into her chair. Meanwhile Fuji asked the waiter for the menu before returning to his seat.

The waiter returned to hand two menus to the couple and left again. Sakuno felt awkward after THAT intimate atmosphere and had kept her eyes focused upon the opened menu.

Something made Sakuno looked up. Her eyes met his above their menus. A silent message was passed between them.

Quietly, Fuji put aside the menu and stood up. He walked around the table and held out a hand. Sakuno set down the menu and stood up before picking up her flowers and placing her hand in his.

Fuji gave the stoic faced waiter a large tip on their way toward the exit. The waiter stood outside the café and watched as Fuji walked off hand in hand with Sakuno.

The waiter's stoic face was replaced with a smiley one when he saw the man pulled the woman closer him and wrapped his arm around her waist. The woman did the same and the man tilted his head to rest his cheek against the woman's head.

"Love must be in the air tonight." The waiter sighed enviously and went back to work.

A sound of happy cheers was heard from across the street.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**A/N: WARNING! There's only one more chapter plus an epiloque. So, please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism. However I will delete degrading and abusive flames! Please be aware of the characters' OOCness.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. This is the last chapter. An epiloque is coming up next. So, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.**

**Chapter 7 The Second Wedding**

"Sakuno, you looked so lovely!" Yumiko squealed like a school girl.

"Arigato, Neechan." Sakuno blushed and pulled up the low bodice of her gown. The strapless wedding gown made from ivory silk with a boned bodice snuggly hugged Sakuno's body and flaired out into a small train.

Sakuno tuned out her gushing and fussing sister-in-law as she gazed at her reflection in the large mirror. The hair stylist had done up her hair and tucked in small pink roses within the styled coiffure. The make-up artist had given her a natural dewy look to complement her overall looks. The wedding planner hired by Fuji to help them in planning their second wedding had done a great job and finally the big day had arrived.

Sakuno smiled when she thought of Fuji telling her he was serious about renewing their marriage vows. She was happy to see that his actions had spoken as loud as his words.

"Sakuno, have you told him about you-know-what?" Yumiko asked delicately. Standing behind Sakuno's chair, Yumiko was amused to see in the mirror, the image of Sakuno with her blush spreading from her face to her neck.

…**FLASHBACK BEGINS…**

**It had been two wonderful weeks since Sakuno had moved back home. Fuji had re-enacted their courting days by taking her out for picnics, dinners, musicals and movies. Sakuno blushed when she thought of how they ended up making sweet or passionate love after the end of each outing, depending on their mood.**

**Sakuno was happy and contented that Fuji had lavished her with his attention whenever he stepped out of his studio. At least, Fuji's work had not detracted his attentions to her even though he has a deadline to meet for his next photography showcase.**

**Sakuno rubbed the small bulge with a worried frown, "Now how should I tell your Daddy about you, my little one?"**

**Sakuno froze when she felt a small fluttering came from her stomach. **_**'It must be the baby moving.'**_** Sakuno looked down in wonder at the place where her hand was resting.**

**An awful thought popped into her head. **_**'I am going to have a baby and I haven't even told Syuusuke about it. Is he…is he going to get angry?.'**_** Sakuno's eyes teared up (A/N: Due to changing hormones!) as her thoughts began to confuse her. **_**'I may be a good wife but will a good wife withhold such important news from her own husband? Syuusuke is definitely going to be furious. What should I do to break the news to him?' **_

**At that moment Fuji had walked into their bedroom to find Sakuno sitting on their bed with her hand over her stomach. With deep concern, Fuji walked over to sit beside Sakuno.**

"**My love, are you alright? You looked a bit pale." Fuji asked as he placed his hand over Sakuno's forehead to check on her temperature. ****Fuji withdrew his hand in shock to find Sakuno in tears. **

**With trembling lips and a teary smile, Sakuno said softly, "I'm so sorry, Syuu."**

**Fuji started to get scared and placed his arms around her, "Sakuno, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is everything alright? Please tell me what's wrong?"**

"**I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Syuusuke." Sakuno placed her forehead upon Fuji's shoulder and gulped in a few breaths.**

**Fuji rubbed her back to calm her down and said gently, "Tell me what, Sakuno?" He was so focused upon administering backrubs that he almost missed the whisper near his shoulder.**

"**What did you say, Sakuno?" Fuji stilled.**

"**I'm pregnant, Syuusuke." Sakuno repeated her words and waited for his reaction.**

**Fuji pulled away to stare into Sakuno's eyes, his own azure eyes had darkened with shock.**

"**Pre..Pregnant? Are…are you sure?"**

**Sakuno nodded and waited. A huge grin finally broke out from Fuji's lips and he scooped Sakuno up into his arms again.**

"**A baby! A baby! We are going to have a baby!" Fuji swing Sakuno around the room while shouting out joyfully.**

"**Syuusuke!" Sakuno laughed out in protest.**

**Fuji remembered Sakuno's condition and quickly put her down onto their bed. "I'm so sorry, Sakuno. Are you alright?" **

"**Hai. Syuusuke, you are not angry?" Sakuno asked hesistantly. Fuji sat next to her to wrap his arm around her shoulder again.**

"**Why would I be angry about you being pregnant, my sweet? Nothing would give me more pleasure than to see you carrying our child." Fuji's words comforted Sakuno and she leaned into Fuji's arms with a sigh of relief.**

**Sakuno almost squealed when she felt herself tilted to lie down on the bed. Her breath hitched when she saw Fuji crawled up over her with a predatory look within his eyes.**

"**Now, my love, we will celebrate your pregnancy with an all-night ravishment." Fuji said as his heated gaze travelled down his wife's quivering body.**

…**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

"Sakuno-neechan, are you ready?" Yuuta walked into the bridal room to find his two sisters as silent as church mouses.

"Eto, daijobu? Why are you turning red, Sakuno-neechan? Is the room too hot?" Yuuta asked innocently causing the two women to break out into almost hysterical giggles.

"We'll be out soon, Yuuta. Go ahead of us." Yumiko shooed off the confused Yuuta and turned back to Sakuno.

Their eyes met in the mirror and Sakuno nodded.

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER…**

"Sakuno, on our wedding day, I pledged many things to you, including my devotion. With great sorrow and regret, I acknowledge that I broke that vow but I realize now the enormity of my mistake. Sakuno, you are the constant in my life whom I will always love. I believe in this marriage more than ever, and I reaffirm my love and commitment to you." _**(A/N 1)**_

Ryuuzaki Sumire wiped away a happy tear from her eyes as she looked upon the couple before her renewing their marriage vows.

"Syuusuke, on our wedding day, I pledged to love you for better or worse. The past months have tested those vows, but our enduring love for one another has prevailed. I come here today to make a fresh start, to renew our vows of love, honor, and fidelity, and to reaffirm my love for you." _**(A/N 1)**_

Yumiko wept silently while Yuuta grinned happily in their seats. Inui was taking pictures of the event with a smile. _'All had worked out well.'_ The three Musketeers thought.

The minister said in his low voice, echoing throughout the hall. "When you first joined hands and hearts 4 years ago, you did not know where life would take you. You promised to love, honor and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult tribulations. So, as you come here today to reaffirm your wedding vows and as you reflect back over all the years as husband and wife, do you now reaffirm the vows you took 4 years ago?" _**(A/N 1)**_

"Hai." Sakuno and Fuji gazed adoringly at each other.

"By the powers vested in me, I re-proclaimed Fuji Syuusuke and Fuji Sakuno as a married couple. Fuji-san, you may kiss your bride." The minister ended with a wink.

Their witnesses laughed out loud and applauded when the groom tilted the bride backward in his arms and gave her a loud kiss. Yuuta and Inui started to hoot and whistle when the groom refused to release the bride even though the bride was hitting the groom's chest.

Sakuno was breathless and red-faced when Fuji finally released her and helped her to walk slowly toward their family and friends.

"You looked ravishingly lovely as always, Sakuno-chan." Fuji whispered into her ears before they reached their guests. Sakuno blushed even harder.

* * *

**HOURS LATER…**

That night, Sakuno studied Fuji's sleeping face as she lay on her side next to her husband. Her hand was resting upon his chest with the gems form her duo wedding bands twinkling at her.

The reception after the wedding had been filled with good food, soft music and lots of joy and laughter. After the reception, Fuji had whisked Sakuno away to an onsen resort located at the outskirt of Tokyo. There they had spend the last few hours exploring the place, immersed in an onsen made for couples, having hotpot for dinner and retired early for some…uh-hum…intimate activities.

Her growing baby within her reminded her of his/her presence with a soft nudge.

"Be still and sleep, my little one." Sakuno whispered softly and turned to lie on her back. She was rubbing her slightly extended tummy gently when a masculine hand reached over to touch her hand.

"Daijobu, koi?" A sleepy Fuji asked.

"Mm-hmm. The baby moved a minute ago." Sakuno replied.

"So kah." Fuji yawned and wrapped his arms around her before slumbering again.

With a contented sigh and happy smile, Sakuno closed her eyes to enter dreamland with one last thought. 'What would it be like for Syuu and I in 3 years time, I wonder?'

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**A/N 1 : These marriage renewal vows are not my work but they are re-arranged sample vows from About . com .**_


	8. Chapter 8 EPILOGUE

**A/N : Thanks for all FFN fans who had stick with me and my stories from beginning to the end. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.**

**Chapter 8 Epilogue**

**THREE YEARS LATER…**

"Miki-chan!"

"Oka!"

A small girl picked herself from the mat on the floor and ran over to her mother. Fuji Sakuno gleefully picked up Fuji Miki aged 2 ½ years old and swing her around once.

"Oka, MORE!" The little girl laughed and asked for more.

"That's enough, Miki-chan." A man's voice called out and the little girl waved at him, shouting, "Otou! Otou!"

Fuji Syuusuke came over to take his daughter into his arm with a warm smile. Miki started to tell him about her day with her Obasan Yumiko with her limited vocabulary. Her hands were busy playing with her father's tie.

"Whew! I'm so glad you came early." A disheveled Yumiko said, wiping her sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. "She has been a handful all day. What did you feed her, Sakuno-chan?"

"Just the usual, Neechan." Sakuno said as her eyes watched the two loves of her life.

Fuji Miki inherited her mother's rich auburn soft hair and her father's eyes. Her looks was a blend of their own looks. She was very sweet and talkative in her good moods but acted sullen and cold in her bad moods.

"I'm glad Syuusuke was able to accompany you to the doctor's. What did the doctor say, Sakuno?" Yumiko asked once everyone was seated in the living room.

Sakuno smiled and said, "The baby and HIS mummy are healthy and strong."

"Ooh! It's a boy." Yumiko's eyes brightened up.

"Hai," Sakuno said lovingly as she rubbed her extended bulge, "I can't wait to meet my little boy." Her soon-to-be third love of her life.

"No wonder Fuji looked so happy. Finally he will have a boy to teach tennis and other things." Yumiko looked over to her brother. Fuji was reading to his little girl with a story book. However, Miki's eyes were slowly drooping down sleepily.

"Such good news! Have you informed Sumire-chan?" Yumiko said excitedly, referring to Sakuno's grandmother.

"She was the first one we had told to. You are the second one." Sakuno smiled when Yumiko jumped up and walked off to spread the news to others.

"Are you feeling tired, love?" Fuji walked over with his eyes studying her face. Miki was sound asleep upon his shoulder with her drools wetting her father's shirt.

"Iie, I'm alright. Neechan had gone off to call others about our baby boy." Sakuno held out a hand and Fuji grabbed it to help her up.

Sakuno sighed with happiness when Fuji wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close. His other strong arm held their sleeping little beauty.

"I love you, Sakuno." Fuji whispered into her ear before resting his cheek on top of her head.

"I love you too, Syuu." Sakuno said and snuggled into his arms.

"Love..Oka..Oto.." Miki mumbled in her slumber, causing her parents to grin with love and amusement.

Yumiko stood at the doorway and smiled tenderly at the perfect scene that greeted her. _'Life couldn't get any better than this, I think!'_

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**THE END**_

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_


End file.
